Will Work For Love
by Conspiraty
Summary: Marinette wants to get Adrien a present, and she'd work at a diner to give him that present. But when Adrien shows up and sees her working there, how will she handle it? And what happens when a certain customer just can't handle the word no? I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: Hello everyone! So here's the new one-shot! I've actually had this done six days ago and it's been sitting in my computer waiting to be posted XD Before we start, thank you UnicornSecrets and pinksakura271 for letting me use their OCs! Please show them some love and if you want to know more about them, please check out their profiles and read their bios! (Eventually I will use my OC again sometime but I need to revamp her so sooner or later she'll be used.)_

* * *

It was almost midnight. Adrien had found this new diner around his home in Paris. His father wouldn't agree with this, but since he's at a charity dinner for the night, Adrien wanted some actual food tonight. He walked into the diner. It looked like it came from the 50s, a blast from the past. There was a glowing sign that read Crème.

A counter could be seen at the back. Tables were everywhere, and so were some of his friends. The diner gave a relaxed presence, and it seemed to be very popular. He saw a dashboard, and decided to wait by it to be seated. A door from behind the counter opened and a girl stood by the counter.

She wore a yellow shirt and her blue hair was tied into a bun. She wore a white skirt and an apron was around her waist and red lipstick. It almost looked like….

Marinette. Marinette saw him and her face went pale, and she ran back inside to the kitchen. One of her co-workers, Cecilia, was preparing the meals for the customers when Marinette skated over to her in her yellow rollerskates.

"Cecilia! We have a problem! A hue, big problem!" Cecilia sighed and looked at Marinette. "Yes Marinette, what is it?"

"Adrien's here! IN THE DINER! I can't let him know why I'm working here!" Cecilia stared at her and shrugged at her. "So what exactly is the problem here?" Marinette groaned in frustration. A girl skated over to them behind Cecilia. She had pale skin with light brown wavy hair that went a little past her shoulders, sapphire blue eyes, tall lean build, and a slouchy beige cable knit beanie and pink lipstick.

She wore the same outfit that Marinette and Cecilia wore, except her skates were more boot like, laced up and cream colored that went to her ankles. "I think what Cecilia was trying to say here was that Adrien being here isn't a problem." Dianthus replied.

"Guys, he's not supposed to know about this! He's not supposed to know that I'm working here to get him the present he's been wanting!"

"You mean, the oh so ever expensive beret that he's been eyeing for the past 2 months?" Cecilia replied blankly. "YES! I can't tell him! What should I do?!"

Dianthus and Cecilia looked at each other and then looked at her blankly. "Don't tell him." They both said at the same time. Marinette tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?" Cecilia handed Dianthus the finished meals for her to deliver outside and Dianthus skated away before Cecilia put her hand on the table and looked at Marinette.

"If you don't want him to know, you simply don't tell him." Cecilia patted her shoulder before skating away. "Oh, and go take his order before he leaves. We have a full house tonight, we're short staffed, and I don't want to have to be pulling out my hair in frustration because you're worried about a small little detail."

Marinette blinked before skating back outside to Adrien. Adrien looked at Marinette and grinned. "Hey Mari, I thought I saw you here. What are you doing here?" Marinette's forehead sweat dropped and she looked around nervously.

"Oh, I'm…saving money…for college! Yeah, for college!" Marinette grinned nervously. Adrien looked at her and smiled. "Good for you! It's nice to get a headstart!" Marinette nodded quickly. "Yeah."

Marinette looked at the menu on the stand and grabbed it. "So, can I take you to your table?" Adrien smiled. "Ready when you are."

Marinette skated to the last available table next to a window. Adrien sits down and Marinette puts the menu on the table in front of him. Marinette pulls out a notepad and pen from her hair, ready to write.

"So, what would you like to drink?" Adrien opens the menu and looks through it carefully.

"Hmm, I'll take a vanilla milkshake." Marinette nods and jots it down. "I'll be back with your drink." Marinette skates to the kitchen and Adrien looks at her, wondering the real reason why she was working here. He had secretly put money for her in her parents' account. He knew that she wanted to be a fashion designer, and he wanted to make sure that she pursued that dream without having to worry about paying for it.

Marinette let out a deep breath and Cecilia and Dianthus looked at her. "So, how'd you do?" Cecilia questioned. "He asked for a vanilla milkshake." Dianthus gave a curt nod. "On it." Dianthus skated to the milkshake machine and Cecilia gave her a blank look.

"I meant, did you tell him why you're working here?" Marinette nodded. "Yes, I told him that I'm saving money for college." Cecilia nodded. "See? It's not hard."

Dianthus gave her the milkshake on a tray and Marinette skated out, heading to Adrien. She smiled at him and put the milkshake glass in front of him with a straw. "Did you figure out what you wanted to eat?" Adrien nodded and gave her the menu. "I'll take an American burger with a side of nachos, please."

Marinette nodded. "Your order will be ready in a few." Marinette skated away from his table and a man whistled at her from the table across from him. "Hey sweetie, how you doing?" Marinette froze and turned around to see Theo winking at her.

Marinette forced a smile on her face and skated over to him. "What can I get you?" Marinette forced out. "Same old, same old. Money, new car, your number." Theo answers in a flirty tone. "Theo, I told you, not interested."

"Really, Because all I heard was that you're single." He replied. Marinette narrowed her eyes and skated to the kitchen. Adrien glared at Theo. How dare he flirt with his girlfriend?! And right in front of him!

She shouldn't be treated like a piece of meat. She deserved better.

* * *

Marinette went to the back of the kitchen and gave Cecilia the order. Dianthus looked at her concerned. "You alright?" Marinette rolled her eyes. "Theo's back." Dianthus's eyes went wide. "Again?! I thought we told him to stop coming back!"

"Guess he doesn't take no for an answer." Marinette sighed. "Do you want us to kick him out?" Dianthus asked. Cecilia cracked her fingers and devil smiled. "We can take care of him, if you know what I mean." Marinette shook her head. "No, I can handle him. If anything happens, I'll call you guys." Cecilia whined and pouted. "I wanted to see blood…"

Dianthus patted her shoulder. "Not yet." Marinette skated out to the front and heard someone. "Hey sweetie!" Marinette groaned mentally and skated to Theo. "Yes Theo?"

"Can I get something decent around here?" He asked. She smirked. "Look in the trashcans, you'll find something."

Adrien smiled and pumped his fist. _That's my girl!_ "You know you want this." Theo says, gesturing to his body. Marinette stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Theo, how many times must I tell you to stop harassing me?"

"You know…" Theo smiled evilly and looked at her. "I can fill you in for…a late night session."

Adrien coughed on his milkshake and glared at Theo. Oh hell no. This man was about to get these claws. Marinette crossed her arms and stared at him. "Theo, I know you have sex on your mind like a pervert always does, but leave me alone and go bother someone else, okay?"

Marinette skated away and Adrien smiled. His lady could stand up for herself so gracefully. He loved it. Marinette came back with Adrien's order and placed it on the table. "One all American burger with nachos, as you requested."

Adrien grinned and winked at her. "Thanks Mari." Marinette blushed a little bit and chucked nervously. "No problem, Adrien." Theo glared at the two and growled in jealously. _He_ was supposed to make her do that, not some preppy model boy. "She's supposed to be mine." He hissed. A lightbulb went off in his head and he smirked evilly. "I have an idea."

Marinette went to the table behind Adrien and Theo whistled at her. "Hey Mari!" Marinette groaned and skated over to him. "Yes Theo? Are you actually going to order this time?"

"Depends, are you on the menu?" Marinette looked at him and said, "What would you like to order…and pick something that's actually on the menu." Theo smirked. "How can I order from the menu when something so sweet and delicious is standing right in front of me?"

Marinette squeaked and quickly replied, "Want some ice? I'll get you some ice!" Marinette quickly speeded away and Adrien rolled up his sleeves and crossed his arms. He felt like he was about to lose it. Why was Marinette working here if she's being bothered by this prick? She needed to do something fast, or he will.

Marinette skated back to his table with a pitcher of ice. She placed it on the table. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, you in my bedroom." Adrien's eyes twitched before he heard a slap from the table. Theo was holding his cheek. "Did you just slap me?!"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Theo glared at her as she turned to leave. Adrien sees Theo smirk. Marinette sighs in relief before she feels a breeze. She shrieks in surprise and looks to see her skirt fly up. Theo laughs. Adrien's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he saw Theo do.

Marinette blushes in embarrassment. Theo smiles and Marinette pulls down her skirt, growling and grabbing the pitcher of ice. She pulled on his boxers and poured the pitcher onto his manhood. Everyone gasps and Theo shrieked. He turns to Marinette and pushes her. Losing balance, she falls onto a table, food covering her.

Theo laughs as she fell to the floor. Adrien catches her eye and they look at each other. Marinette's eyes start to well up and she slips off her skates, running out of the diner. "Marinette, wait!" Dianthus yelled.

Cecilia stormed up to Theo and kicked him in his area. He groaned, holding his stomach in pain. "How dare you?! You're banned from this diner!" Cecilia pulled out a little knife and smiled evilly, her eyes going black. "Let's see how well you flirt in the grave!"

Adrien ran over to Cecilia and grabbed the knife. "That won't be necessary. I got this one." Cecilia whined and Dianthus patted her on the back. "Come on Cecilia, let's go clean this up." Cecilia pouted and went to the table.

Adrien crotched down to Theo laying on the floor and Theo smirked at him. "Admit it, you know you wanted her too." Adrien shook his head. "It's not worth making her upset. She might be not able to beat you up," Adrien kicked his side and Theo groaned. "But I can. And then maybe you'll know to never mess with my girl again."

Adrien punched him three times in the face, his nose, and then kicked him in the side one last time. Theo laid on the ground, unconscious. Adrien threw the knife in the garbage and went outside to find Marinette.

He hears a sob behind the diner. He walked over there slowly and saw Marinette sitting by the dumpster, crying softly. Adrien walked up to her slowly and crotched down to her. "Mari?" Adrien whispered softly. Marinette wiped her face with her arm and looked up at him. "A-adrien?"

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked her. She looked away from him. "That was the most humiliating moment of my life. Besides the one time that people thought I peed on myself when in fact Chloe poured some water on my pants."

Adrien chuckled a bit, and Marinette looked at him blankly. "Sorry, I tried to make you laugh. Didn't work." She sniffled a bit. "I hate this job…"

"Then why are you working there?" Marinette's eyes widened a bit and she shook her head. "I-I can't tell you." Adrien tilted his head at her. "Marinette, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Marinette nodded. "I know. But this is something I can't tell you."

"How long had Theo been bothering you?" Adrien questioned. "About two months." Adrien got up quickly. "What?! Two months?! Why didn't you tell me?" Adrien asked. "Because the real reason why I started working there was because of you."

Adrien froze and looked at her. "What?"

"I wanted to get you something. You always help me out and make me feel better. You always get me something, and I wanted to do the same for you." Adrien looked at her and then pulled her closer. "Adrien what are you-"

Adrien put his lips on hers. Marinette squeaked and then closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and gently put his tongue in her mouth, his tongue touching hers. She kissed him back, running her hands through his hair. He chuckled in his mouth and broke the kiss. "Mari, the best gift I could ever get is you."

Adrien pulled out a 100 dollar bill and shoved it in her hand. "Adrien I-"

"Think of it as your last tip." Adrien winked and Marinette smiled. Adrien gently held her hand as they walked away. "So what was this gift you were going to get me?"

"The beret that you wanted." Adrien gasped excitedly. "Really?" Marinette rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Christmas gift?"

"Christmas gift." The two of them chuckled.

* * *

 _Penguin: Thank you guys for reading! This will probably be the last thing I post for a while for a couple of weeks. Until then, I will see you again! Bye!_


End file.
